Before and After with Jack Frost
by MeXJack Frost
Summary: I met and fell in love with a normal,ordinary teenage guy who later reborned as a Winter Spirit...Jack Frost,Guardian of Fun. But what will happen when the Darkest Era begins to rise ?
1. Chapter 1 : Back then

**Heeeeey yo!**

**My story is actually based on my dream,but I added lots of stuff...Yes, I dreamt of Jack Frost :D**

**(My first fanfic)**

"...So,the final exam on the Exponential and Logarithmic Functions Chapter will be next week",said my math teacher with a smirk on her face.

I've always imagined her as a devil,you know the kind that likes making people's life miserable.

"Ugh,stupid tea-",then I was cut off because she stared at me,and somehow I knew that she heard the first word.

"What was that,(f/n)? Would you mind repeating it?"

"No,I said that... it's going to be easy"then I smiled.

Some of my friends looked at me, smiled and gave me a "niiiiiiice" look because they knew that I've always hated the teacher and so did they.

She always hated me too,in fact it all started with a misunderstanding leading to a half-year of grudge against each other...

**Before Senior year started.**

I had a job as a waitress at some coffee shop nearby and as usual,morning crowds and hurried orders.I was in a hurry too ,I had an appointment to apply for my driver's license.

"Oooops,sorry!...excuse me,let me through,let me -"Another client came in and who do I see?

Then a little boy bumped me and...

"WOAAAH!"

Yep,the hate started from here.I spilled a cup of coffee on her white pants-apparently weared for her interview this morning for a new job...and the one she didn't got.

The fact that I knew on my school schedule-Math 536_ Mrs. Weeble -_I felt nauseated and sat down for a bit. It wasn't the fact that I was scared _of_ her but I was stucked _with_ her a whole year.

Total. Nightmare.

But then,my best friend came to the rescue as always.

We were best friends since nicknamed her _Catwoman_,because she adores cats-oh,she has five at home-and she's always there to help people,making her kind of a female superhero. Did I mentioned she is a pro in gymnastics? Well,I didn't nicknamed her anything because she "clawed"(literally) people who told her that she was...you know.

Anyways,she just came and pushed the dilemma away.

"...(f/n),don't think too much about it ok? Just imagine that'll be quick,since you're a brain in mathematics and Weeble will be out of your sight, totally gone after.I'll call you this afternoon!",then my friend searched for her other classrooms.

**Now,in class.**

It's just sooo boring! I wished _he_ was here. GOSH, I MISSED THOSE EYES!

Suddenly,a chilly wind breeze came in from a slightly opened window. Then, I saw _him_,sitting right next to me.

Since I was the last one back in the classroom,there's always empty seats beside and behind me.

"Hey",he whispered and smiled at me.

Hypnotizing blue eyes,silver white hair,pale skin,gorgeous smile,perfect teeth. Everything,every detail made him perfect... made him Jack Frost.

_The one and only._

I looked intensively at my boyfriend. The one who I've been dating for over two years now. The one who loved me for who I am. The one who rescued me from a hole of darkness...and the one who I will spend the rest of my days with.

_Jack Frost._

I will always remember how it all started , back then.

**So end of my first chapter,hope U like it!**

**I did this one more like a flashback 1,because there****'s lots to say.**

**PLZ PLZ COMMENT,THANKS Y'ALL :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New beginning

I ran.I ran like crazy.

"WAIT! STOP!WA-",then I just stopped yelling.I felt embarrassing. First day of school,woke up late(and obviously on the wrong side of the bed),skipped breakfirst(bacon and eggs ugh!) and got splashed by a both deaf-blind driver.

"Why me?",I muttered to myself. It always started this way and I guess next year's the same.

I sighed. Then ,a group of girls in a fancy(and whoa, expensive too)pink Camaro sport car waved to me.

"Hi",said nicely the girl in front next to the driver.

"Missed the bus?" I nodded quietly.

"Must be a newbie…We never saw her at school",whipered a girl with red hair to another girl with a barbie-look. I heard their little conservation.

"Yeah. I am new,just got transferred…",I said looking at Redhead then at Barbie.

"Oh,hey! Do you need a ride to school? Best way riding a Camaro!"

I hesitated but , seeing I had no other choices I accepted.

Sat in the backseat, I started to introduce myself.

"Oh,by the way,I'm (f/n)."

"I'm Rebecca, call me Bek. She's Viky, Ariel and Marina ,you should probably know we are really popular so best way to get to know people on your first day,stick with us!"

Ok,I am obviously not the popular kind of girl plus I didn't want to get caught up in all the "fitting in".They don't look like the snobbish-bully type of girls at my other high school-which it's a good thing,because I had some issues there.

Finally at school. Not really excited.I walked with Bek and looked around.

"Beeeek!Viky!", shouted a tall girl with leather jacket and black jeans. Behind her,there was some guys hanging around with motorcycles. I guess they weren't from our school.

After some talking,they went to a bunch of guys.I got pretty nervous,usually I don't talk to guys-except when my teachers assigned me with three guys or I say jerks,to do a science project _alone_ in the end. Still ,I was happy with the grade.A 96,they knew I was real good in math and science so they lended me the work. _Jerks._

As we walked to them,I heard Marina squeal and giggling like when you see a famous and hot actor touch your hand or when he just looked at you?

Bek tapped the shoulder of a guy and he turned,smiling at Bek.

"Good morning beautiful",said the guy touching her cheeks and then kissed her.

Ariel and Marina looked at each other and sighed.I guess they do have a crush on him,but NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH was on his back,because anyone would have guess that he was the boyfriend of Rebecca.

I looked at him just a few seconds. He was hot all right. Tall , brown hair, brown eyes,milky skin. He was the perfect guy you could ever want.

Then,they stopped kissing. Turning to me,my cheeks quicky turned from pink to red.

"So…who is this ? ",said the popular guy,looking me from head to toe.

"Oh,she's (f/n).She's new, first day. Me and the girls will help her…you know knowing teachers, students, everyone and show her the school",said Bek with a light smile.

"Welcome (f/n) to Beverly. I'm sure you'll adapt in no time. I'm Jackson Overland Frost...just call me Jack", he said giving me a warm smile.

**Heyyy everybody! Sorry it's a bit short, I only wanted to make it feel you know,first day new people effect. Next chapter,longer 8D**


	3. Chapter 3:Care about you

**Heeeeey !**

**Enjoy,this one's longer 8D**

Weeks pass by, Halloween is coming soon.

**This morning**

I am doing good at school. The grades will be coming out soon.

"So,(f/n) how's school? Are the teachers ok?", Mom asked.

"Yep, everything is great.I am confident that my grades are excellent."

"I'm happy. Don't forget your lunch, it's on the kitchen counter. I have to go, have a nice day sweetheart! Bye", said Mom as she left for work.

"Bye…"

Then the house was silent once more. Mom often have to take night shifts and leave early on morning, so that she has enough money to take care of us,since Dad left us after a car accident. Mom took a big shock and she sometimes, talks to him…even there's nobody there. She just seats there,on the couch and starts crying her heart out and saying she's sorry. They argued a lot so she thinks she could have been more understanding, nicer or wouldn't fight for small matters. Sometimes, when she's at night shiftings, I lock myself in my room and scream,using a pillow to cover my cries. I cry so hard that the neighbours come knocking. I often say I broke up with my boyfriend-I never had one, but I had to say this. Mom wouldn't let me talk about Dad in front of anyone, not even her. After, some time I stopped crying ,because it wouldn't change the fact that he died. Mom understood that she should cherish her love ones and the time you have with them. She promised me that in a few months,she'll stop doing night shifts.

**During second period**

I looked at the window. The leaves on the trees are starting to fall. I started to let down some tears but quickly used my sleeve to wipe my face. I looked around if anyone saw me. The whole class was reading a new book that the English teacher gave us…except one person.

Jack's eyes stared into my (e/c) eyes,such as magnets I couldn't look away. He gestured "are you okay?".I nodded rapidly and turned to my book.I suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot,was I blushing? Why would I blush? Is it because he saw tears and cared? I shook my head. Snap out of it (f/n).Why are you thinking that,he would never care! He only cares about his family…his girlfriend…other people. I continued to read the book,even if I knew he constantly looked at me.

At lunch time,I tried to find a table avoiding Bek,Viky and the others…especially Jack. Suddenly ,I heard my name.

"(f/n),(f/n)! Over here!",screamed Bek.I almost didn't recognize her. She attached her blonde hair in a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans with a white- silk scarf and a pink top where there was a sentence and one word caught my attention. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!

What? It's his birthday?

"Do you like my new look Jack?",asked Rebecca.

"Love it",Jack said with a drop dead gorgeous smile. For one moment ,I had the urge to go over him and kiss him. I realized what I've been thinking and I felt awful. He wasn't my boyfriend. Never was and never will! Ugh,WHY DO I KEEP THINKING OF HIM?

I sat down and ate quietly while Jack looked at me and gave me a cute smile.

The last courses passed quickly…of course,they were science and math. Since I don't have any English this week,I was relieved because Jack is with me.

"(f/n)",someone said. I turned.

I saw him on his blue- marine scooter coming closer and closer to me. He was sooo hot,I can't believe I'm saying this because I've never been into a guy so much. It 's like I'm drawn to him.

"(f/n)…Woo,you sure know how to escape fast.I tried to find you after your math course but you disappeared.I wanted to talk to you…uhm,eh actually ask you something.",he said this time,I could see he's nervous.I never saw this side of him. It made my heart flutter.

"Sure what?"

"Uh,see,I've been watching you since last week-"

"Wait,w-what…watching me?",I said with an awkward laugh.

"NO!No,not that way,but…I was worried because you didn't said much and you started to avoid Bek and the others at lunch…a-and you would be the first one outta school so,yeah I was worried. You don't seem in your plate lately.",Jack said with scratching the back of his neck and looking at me blushing.

"Oh,it's just that my…I went to see my Dad in the…cemetery lately. It was last month. Since my mom takes nightshifts,I am pretty always alone and well…I need to talk to someone…to my Dad.",I said tears starting to come out.

"I-I'm so sorry.I didn't meant to ask,just wo-"

"It's ok,don't apologize I-"

Then,I felt warm,strong arms holding me tight.

"I didn't know,what you were going through . You know,I'm suprisingly starting to care about you."

I start to hold him tighter and put my head on his chest,until I woke up.

"Huh?Oh,sorry. I-I gotta go home. See you around",then I turned away.

"Hey,wait,wait ah…you want me to drive you home?"

"No.I'll walk,it's not far,maybe about thirty minutes and I'll be good."

"It's getting dark,come on."I stared into his magnetizing brown eyes and accepted.

I put a pink(pink=someone)helmet and sat behind hesitating.

"Don't worry,I don't bite",he laughed.

I giggled and hold him tight. My heart pounded so hard,I barely could hear anything else.

"Oh,it's right here, thanks ". I handed him the pink helmet.

"By the way, Rebecca isn't with you today? Just curious…",I asked looking down.

"No,she has a project to hand at the end of the month so she's at her friend's house."

"Oh,well thanks again Jack.",I headed to the door.

"Anytime".He was going to go,then I turned to face him.

"Jack! Happy birthday."

"Thanks (f/n).",he said surprised.

"Sorry…it's late."

"It's ok,you didn't know",then he looked at me and wanted to say something then changed his mind.

"Well,see you at school."

I looked at him go and I sighed. Returning into that big empty house again.

**Surprise! How was it** **?**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

**Yoooo everyone ! **

**Here's yet another chapter…I tend to talk more about the "flashbacks" because there are alot of things that leads to- You know what? Let the story flow and lead you there he he.**

**ps: The chapter 3 and 4 are linked**

Brushing my teeth,I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and dark circles make their appearance due to a crappy night sleep. I dreamt of my Dad…How is that even possible? I tried to move on, continue to live with my mother peacefully but those nightmares, they have always end up badly. In them,my Dad always end up leaving like smoke…leaving me alone crying. I usually wake up in gasps but no cold sweats or screams.

I used some pinkish-milky eye cream colour to mask the dark circles and got prepared.

At first period, I had Art. Goody…I may have 90's in maths and science,but I could obtain a 100 in Art. It was my hobby, drawing and painting. I could remember my Dad saying how amazing I was with my talents.

Anyways,I picked some stuff of my locker and just when I wanted to close it,I heard some girl talking,like furious. Hey,I know that voice! It was Bek's… What happened again?

I slightly looked over her and my eyes widened as I saw that she was talking with Jack about…_me._

"No, don't tell me to calm down! How can I calm the heck down when I know you were with another girl. I saw you yesterday in front of her house! What do you mean I spied on you! She forgot her science book at our table. I was going to her house since it's not far from Victoria's and what do I see? Oh oh,_who_ do I see? My boyfriend hanging out with the newbie!"

"She's not a newbie Bek! She is my friend,our friend.I thought that you liked her,her charisma and her personality. What happened to _She's cool_ and _She's easy to deal with_ and _She's_ _awso-_ ,then Jack's been cut off by his girlfriend.

"We are not talking about her right now! I want to know why the hell you were _with_ her,_at_ her house?"

"I drove her home. We were only talking…you know when two people are having a conversation? I want to know her more."

"I just want to know why?"

"Look Bek.I don't know what's gotten into you. I should probably go or I will be late. You should do the same. I'm going to eat with Simon and Jason. We'll talk after school.",then Jack headed in my way. I bended to "search" something in my bag and pulled the door closer to my face. Then,I looked at Rebecca and sighed. Wow,still called me a newbie... Sure I knew she was _overprotective_ of her boyfriend, but I didn't knew at this point.

I gasped as I remembered that I have class with her…seating beside her. Gosh! Ok,since in her head, she didn't know that I was listening,it's going to be fine . Just like nothing happened...

**During Art**

"(f/n),I know what you're trying to do. It won't work.",said Rebecca through her teeth.I wasn't sure if she considered me as a friend anymore…not like on the first day of school.

"Rebecca,I don't think I know what you are talking about.",I said continuying building my 3D building.

" Ok, you want to play it this way. Fine …"

By lunchtime,I didn't got any friends. My supposedly friends deserted me. Well ,of course,I should have known. Rebecca,Viky,Ariel and Marina. The four b_ of Beverly.

I knew selfishness was a big part of popular students.

I tried to find a table and when I did, Rebecca and the hags came and she dropped my science book on the floor and spilled coke on my skirt. What 's worst,she took my cafeteria plate - all the food gone- and threw it across the floor and gave me a smirk. The one that looks like , you deserved it. I really maintained my anger ,because I was going to punch her face! I was so angry and my heart felt painful for a moment. It made me remember how the other girls treated me at my other school. I looked away,took my book and my eyes watered.

Jack and two guys came.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ",yelled Jack to the bunch.

"Uhm,I don't know maybe-",started Rebecca with a fake innocent voice.

"Maybe it's over."

"W-What?",then Rebecca started panicking.

"No,wait Jack! Jack, please! ",as her voice broke.

"I said it's OVER between us.I don't know you anymore.",then he looked at me with the " it's ok" look.

"Come on (f/n) . Let's get out of here ", said Jack with a calm and sweet tone. He grabbed my hand and we walked away.

I never felt something like this before. I felt safe, real safe…

** Oh my god,I love that moment... Next! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5: Get to know you

**Hey! **

**This is where the story continues after Jack and Rebecca Crrr-broke up.**

I sat on a bench and looked across the football field. Then, I looked down and sighed deeply.

"Hey… Don't worry. She's not going to bother you anymore. Trust me."

"Yeah, well … Thanks for…You know", I said smiling a bit.

"Don't thank me… Rebecca and I have been dating since last year and I've always seen that jealous side of her but these days, she is obsessed on how to keep me away from other girls, especially you."

" Oh… Well,I guess this could explain why she was so furious.I heard you guys arguing this morning. Sorry,I-I didn't meant to,but-"

"No,no. See, I want to know you more,learn more about you. I _need_ to know you. There's something special about you, something good. I like that".

"Thanks." I heard special and when my eyes met his, he was looking at me passionately .His eyes were sooo gorgeous and I just wanted to touch his handsome face. I chuckled nervously and put a lock of my (h/c) hair behind my ear.

"So have you planned anything this weekend?" I knew where he wanted to go with that question. My heart was pounding so much !

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Uhm…Do you want to go watch a movie… or if you don't want to,it's ok…I mean,we could do something else.",Jack said blushing.

"I would like to go see a movie", I said smiling… _with you._

"Ok, so how about Sathurday? You can choose the movie.",he said with a grin.

"Sathurday's great. I will check which movie will be nice for the both of us ."

"I'll call you-"

"Here."I took a pen out of my bag and wrote it in his left palm.

"Hold it tight!",I said laughing.

Jack laughed and he muttered something. I think I heard a _she's wonderful_ and in my head, I asked myself _is this a date?_ .

We then talked about our hobbies,likes/dislikes and I learned that he has a little sister aged ten years old back at home and he loves teaching her how to skate. They go skating every winter. When he told me that I will soon meet her,I got really happy. I didn't have any sisters or brothers but I love kids. Every winter,kids of the neighbourhood and I make snowmen, do some sledding, race in snow tubes and yeah, what keep the children and I running the most? Snowball fights !

After Jack had to go to the hockey practice and me,to science class.

In science ,I couldn't concentrate on anything because in my head I only thought of Jack. The teacher snapped me out of my transe,because he had to hand me my exam back the one on Chemical and Physical Changes .I didn't really cared -even if it was a 92- because today I got to know Jack better and that was my wish when I first came at Beverly.

**Yoooo everyone,**

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make the pre-date thingy appear so that the next chapter is more interesting : D **


	6. Chapter 6: The date

The week ended fast.

Now, everyday I join Jack and his friends. I met another girl who has been a victim of Rebecca and the hags. Sonia was so tormented that she actually wanted to end her life! Fortunatly, Simon was there and now,they make a lovely couple. I'm so happy for her,seeing her now so bright,cheerful and smiling. I could have imagined the pain she was going through if I hadn't met Jack or if even Jack wasn't that kindhearted and nice toward me. Right now,at school I feel good being around Jack and I'm not even worried Rebecca coming near me. Jack gave me strength and told me no matter when or what, he wouldn't let her humiliate me like last time. I was really touched because he cared so much about me and always thought of me.

Then Sathurday came along. He picked me up at 7:30 where we ate in an italian restaurant. He was such a gentleman.

The movie was a love story between a werewolf Eduardo and a vampire Sage. 500 years ago, the vampires had a massive overpopulation and they need it more territory. The werewolfs were on the same area and it created loathing which led to a war. The werewolfs were mostly killed because of the numerous vampires... Few survived. A 100 years later,they all extincted but one remained alive…Eduardo. He lived through 400 years of loneliness and even if he'd be forever immortal , he'd felt emptiness inside of him. This is until he met Sage…his soul mate, the other half that made him complete and alive. Sage was a rough, fierce woman. She loved to combate with her brother Steve and always learn new moves. She learned extremely fast and moved unbelievably quick too. One of the many abilities of vampires. One day, she sensed something within miles away from her land, something weird and _it stinked. _Sage got on her own to see and that when she pinned Eduardo against the rocky ground , he knew that he would no longer have to search for anything. She then learned that he was the last one of his kind ,a _mutt_ would her family have called when she listened to their stories, the conflicts against them. He then stayed away from the forest because he could have sensed _bloodsuckers_ but Sage always stayed with him and found him shelter. They fell more and more in love and they both knew that a werewolf and a vampire could never be together because they were sworned enemies. But they didn't care. When Sage's father knew that Eduardo slept with his daughter , he tracked down Eduardo and killed him. What pushed him to do that is that, when a vampire and a werewolf made love to each other, an ancient curse is put on the vampire...They both didn't know. The next morning,Sage found him dead under a tree and decide that she no longer has anything left in the world and killed herself by driving a wooden stick through her heart. In heaven, they found each other and they lived as _Immortal Lovers forever_. So that was the title of the movie.

I found it incredibly good and really touching. When two people love each other at this point, one could die to be with the other.

The film ended up at 11 pm then Jack drived me back home. He walked with me to the door and then I blushed and started blabbering.

"What…W-Was today…You I-I mean… Um,ok…" I took a deep breath. Jack looked at me and chuckled.

"Hey,what's making you so nervous?",he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Ok…Was today a date…I mean a real one?" I never had a real date. I felt stupid to ask him that . Sure a guy once demanded me on a date…a _study-date_, and we ended up studying and there was nothing else the guy ever told me.

Jack raise an eyebrow and smiled at me.

"Yeah,you could say that but I think it still missed something" then he kissed me. He took me by surprise but I felt relieved that he did it today. I was kind of waiting it…

I deepened the kiss as I grabbed his sweater and pulled him to me. He backed me up against the door and kissed me more. It lasted several minutes and then out of breath, we stopped . I moaned.

Wo, this is actually happening. Today, I had my first date _with_ Jack Frost and I had my first kiss _with_ Jack Frost.

"Now today was a real date. I have to say this ,you do have have a sweet taste."

I laughed.

"That's the only thing you like about me?" ,I said with sarcasm and crossed my arms smiling.

"No, I like you,the whole you. I'm in love with you (f/n)." ,he said raising my chin.

"A-And I wanted to ask you something… but I didn't know how to say it out loud.

You are amazing, beautiful, clever, enthusiastic, funny... You are the first girl who make me fall in love with you and I think of you all the time . Eh, last time at hockey practice,Coach caught me and he thought I was talking to myself. I wasn't… I was trying to get the words right. You are _the_ girl for me and… I want you to be my girlfriend."

**I'm here*sing song***

**Sooo, what will happen ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Together

I covered my mouth with my hands to cover my surprise. _He just asked me to be his girlfriend!_ In my head, I squealed happily. Then, I asked quietly and smiled.

"You really meant all that?"

"Of course I meant it. Those words are true and come from my heart. I've never ever said anything like that to a girl , not even Rebecca. I've always had a feeling that she wasn't that special and I did realize that she wasn't, let's say… my type and _nice _wasn't in her dictionary. When I first met you at school, I realized that I had met someone actually you know…different from other girls and I was intrigued by you."

"I had the same feeling … I've been thinking if I'd ever talk to you, know you as a person, what you were like… but that ex-girlfriend of yours never gave me that chance. Well, that was until you found me after school right? To say the truth, you are the perfect guy I've ever met and… my dream guy.", I said as my face heated up.

"Hey, I am real!",he said with a smirk.

"But you see, the point is that I like you a lot… and I want you to know that. So… do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked me holding my hands.

"Jack… I don't know if-if you will ever forgive me... if I say no…"then I looked at him.

His eyes saddened and he sighed.

"Anyways… I wasn't going to say no!" then I laughed. I gave him a tender kiss on his lips and backed to look at his face.

He was so surprised, his mouth was forming an O and he kept staring at me. I continued swinging my hands in his.

"Why you… You almost,almost broke my hearts to pieces!" Then he kissed me and put my hands to his heart and said with a affectionate voice.

"(f/n), I will protect and love you as long as I live, I will be devoted to you, I will cherish you."

"Jack, you are making this sound like we are getting married!"I giggled.

"Well, I think _you_ will be the one that I will marry."

"Jack! Stop it..." I hugged him and laughed.

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I'm guessing that you aren't busy tomorrow?" he asked and faced me.

"Nope but if you come at my house, warning : my mom will be there and I'd have to do intros."

"It's ok. I'm cool with that .So how about…"

"Let's say nine. I'm an early person, uhm… You are ok with it?"

"Sure… I'm an early person too. I jog and run every morning at six, before school so no problem! Also, I couldn't wait longer to see your pretty face.", he said touching my cheeks.

"You are just so charming Jack…"

"Well, I guess that it's time for me to go and come in the morning…"

I nodded and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams tonight (f/n)." Then Jack got on his scooter, adjusted his helmet and with a wave of bye,he drove back home. I put my hands on my heart , on my cheeks and got inside.

Tonight, I didn't dreamt of my Dad in the usual nightmare style but instead of a hot guy with brown hazelnut eyes, brown hair, nicknamed perfection. My boyfriend …"

The next morning,like planned he came… and when I opened the door,I saw my mother's face.

In my mind,I thought she would be…

"(f/n),you brought a boy? What's this? Some kind of morning party?!" or…

"Come in,come in… So,you are my daughter's boyfriend huh?"

But neither happened, gladly.

Instead,my mother raised an eyebrown when she heard me talking sweetly at the guest.

"Oh, who is this?"

"He's another student of Beverly, Mom. We have English class together."

"My name's Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." Jack said politly.

"Nice to meet you as well. Please come in."

In the living room, my mom inspected Jack in a blink of an eye.

"So,I am guessing…that you came early not for a school project aren't I right?" she said looking at me and Jack.

"No Mom. See, on the first morning some girls picked me up because I missed school bus, sorry I had to mention this but they drove me…"

I told her the whole story of my meeting with Jack, Rebecca and company and well,how Jack stood up for me at the caf."

"So now…You and him…?" Gosh Mom,why can't you see that I'm trying to tell you something?

"I am dating Jack ."

"I see. I see that you are really in love with each other." I blushed.

Pretty much all along, we were holding hands.

"Well, seeing Jack isn't a bad boy… I have nothing against the fact you two are dating." I smiled.

"But, you have to remember to keep up with schoolwork and-"

"Mom, not now! …and I know." She sighed and smiled.

"Ok lovebirds,I am going to do laundry and leave you two alone." Then she left giving me a last funny look in the eye.

I covered my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulders.

"It was awful is it?"

"Nah… My mother is twice the questions. This is just parent stuff…"

" I guess… Oh,do you want us to go in my room?"

"Oh private,I like that…" He winked and I slapped his shoulder.

We talked and maked-out.

We had a great time and Jack stayed the whole afternoon and tasted the lemon-raspberry-blueberry sponge cake made by Mom. He loved it so did I. This sponge cake is my mom's specialty and was my grandma's too. From generation to generation… Even myself,I'm starting to be a pro in making the sponge cake.

After we returned to our privacy, where I painted my boyfriend's face. He looked fascinated and surprised to see my skill at work and a bit shocked to see another him on paper.

"Wow, you have an incredible gift,I mean those hands of yours…He is my identical twin brother!" I gave him the painting rolled and attached with a silver ribbon as a gift. I layed in his arms and stayed like that for hours-felt like eternity and we also took pictures-I'll absolutely put them on my bedroom walls.

"So tomorrow,another day of school …" I groaned. And before lunch,I won't be able to see you."

"Hey,are you forgetting English at fourth?" he lift up my chin.

"No way!Of course no… It's _our_ course."

"By the way, I will see you at your locker before your first period and… meet you there all right?"

"All right! What do you have in mind?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing just say hello to my girlfriend and kiss her a happy day. Oh and I'm doing it every morning!"

"I have no problem with that."

"None?"

"Nope…" We cuddled for a while and he left because his dad called his phone to say that his aunt and uncle came for a surprise visit. He apologized and gave me a passionate kiss.

I couldn't wait to be at school tomorrow!

**Interesting chapter? Comment thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8:Always

I was in the school bus, drawing my boyfriend's gorgeous face and I felt my heart jumped a beat. I just remembered that this morning, Jack is meeting me at my locker.

_I guess that pretty much everyone will know about us…_I mean, Jack is so popular. He has plenty of friends and has no rivals ok,maybe friendly rivals in hockey but everybody thinks he's cool. He has good grades and takes part in voluntary works and since he is from a wealthy family,he's making lots of donations,mostly for the sick kids or the impoverished ones. He really has a heart of gold. I don't care about popularity, only Jack… Being with the guy I love everyday and seeing him everyday makes me feel happy. Last week, Jack and his friends presented me some students and after some talking, I made friends not _fans_ like Rebecca would call them. As I'm thinking about it, I have a sudden urge to throw up but I retained myself… _What was that?_

At my locker, I looked left then right… No sign of Jack. No worry,he'll come.

A few seconds later, I saw my boyfriend coming in my direction and… there was a magnificent red rose in his hands. Then Rebecca stood in front of him and she looked at him with a fake remorseful look. I knew what she wanted to say,but no matter what Jack wouldn't forgive her the way she's been treating people and less, going back with her.

"Look,I am sorry Jack. I truly am. It's been days… Oh...Is this for me?"touching Jack's hand. I felt a wave of anger going through me and I suddenly felt dizzy. But what Jack said brought me back.

"I'm sorry but this rose is for my girlfriend" he shook off Rebecca's hand then he looked straight at me with amorous eyes.

"Girlfriend ?! So what am I now?!"

He walked away from her and gave me that beautiful red rose.I looked at the flower knowing what it meant.

"Thanks Jack..."

I slowly lift my head but a sudden headache exploded and I almost fell but Jack quickly grabbed me. I still held the rose but all my books fell.

"(f/n)! Are you all right?"

"I-I feel dizzy. I hope I hadn't caught the flu half of the class got…"

"I'm checking what you have now… Phys. Ed."

"It's ok… I'll go,it's nothing only 2 km…" I held on to his shoulder.

"Look at you. You can't even stand properly and running? Forget it… I will help you go see the nurse ok?" He picked up my stuff and I gently layed the rose on top then closed my locker.

"Jaaack,it's ok. This is the last exam…Come on , I can by myself…" So,I seized my gym clothes and hugged him.

"Ok,it's because I trust you. Good luck with the exam!" He kissed my head.

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch Jack." Then,I walked slowly to the outdoor field.

By lunchtime, I didn't even had the energy to look at the food.

"(f/n)…How was it?"

"I stayed on bench after the first lap…" I sighed and covered my front.

"What? Why?"

"I threw up as I was running…"I said in small voice. Jack stopped drinking water and looked at me.

"I think you should see the nurse…"I shook my head. " It will get worst,please go check."

"No,I'm better,I ate some Advil pills that Mandee gave me at second period. I won't eat because of…you know."

"Yeah…Well, I hope that the pills take the pain away for a bit." Afterwards,I layed my head on his chest as he hugged me to make me feel better. I was really lucky to have such a comprehensive and thoughtful boyfriend.

At third,I completed my 3D building and handed to the teacher for evaluation.

At fourth, we had a final reading exam on the book we've read for over a month and headaches aren't of a big help but still,I've managed to finish it. As I walked to the teacher's desk,I felt nauseatious. I throwed the paper to the teacher and gave him a "ooops,sorry" look and ran outside of the classroom. I got in the washrooms and hopefully ,I had given my exam because it was a false alert and I wouldn't possibly returned to class and complete when I returned. I explained quietly to Mr. Lawnson outside of class and got back to my seat silently. Since Jack already finished his,he saw everything and gave me a worried glance.

When English ended,I waited for Jack near the parking lot because he'd always drive me home after school. Now ,he's taking some of his friend's assigned paper work from the teacher . As I stood there waiting,I heard some voice nearby but it wasn't Jack. There were two guys-maybe from college because they looked older than the seniors at Beverly skateboarding towards me.

"Dude,look at that chick!" says a guy with mohawk hair style and a piercing in the ear.

"Hi… What does a sexy girl like you standing here all alone?"said the other ,dark brown hair and green eyes. He approached slowly and touched my hair.

"Back off! I'm waiting for my boyfriend so you can go now."

"I don't see anyone…How about we keep you company huh?" he said with a nasty smile and kept approaching.

"Don't you come closer to me or I'll scream!" I was really worried because there's a few people near the school,but they were too far to hear me.

"No you won't." the guy with the piercing came and grabbed me then covered my mouth.

I bit his hand then screamed my lungs out.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HE-!"

"Shut it or I'll make you!" He showed me a pocket knife. My eyes widened and my heart beat rapidly... I've never been so scared in my life! The guy was holding a pocket knife!

Suddenly, I heard a motor sound and saw Jack coming! He dropped his scooter and punched the guy who was holding me.

"Do you know who are you messing with? MY GIRLFRIEND. You bastards!" He then grabbed the green eyes guy's hoodie and threw him on the ground.

"Come on man…We…We were only kidding around! We'll go… Bro,let's freaking go!" They snatched their skateboards and ran.

"Jack…"I said emotionally and adjusted my jacket.

"Hey! Are you okay,did they hurt you?"

"No,but they had…had a knife."I wept and snuggled my head in his chest. "If you hadn't came in time…"

He hugged me real tight and whispered softly in my ear. What he said made me forgot the fear in seconds.

"I will always be there to protect you… Don't forget that."

He drove me home and I took some pills. Jack stayed with me until I was asleep. That day was horrible but with Jack,I guess it didn't really matter.


	9. Chapter 9:My prince

**8:00**

I opened my eyes slowly and remembered everything that happened yesterday. It was so clear that in my head after getting me home,Jack stayed with me… Uhm? Oh, surely, he probably got home after I fell asleep.I got up and stretched… I was not fully recovered, not yet.I still felt a tiny headache when I stood up to get prepared for school.I have to see Jack. I have to thank him for what he did…for everything he did yesterday.

"Jack! Jack,wait!" He was nearly leaving the hallway, he already took his stuff for his first course. He turned and his face lightened up when he saw me running to him. I jumped into his arms and gave him a warm hug. He held my face in his hands.I looked happily at him.

"(f/n)! You still came to school,are you fully recovered? You weren't so well…I was so worried!"

"I'm a whole lot better today. I had to come...Jack, you did a lot of things for me and I'm so grateful but ,yesterday after school,you practically saved my life."

"No,don't say anything like that…You are my girlfriend,I should have done those things…Those guys are nothing but crap dirt…I heard a girl shouting for help then I remembered you were alone and figured something was wrong. I shouldn't had let you there. The bastards,if I ever see them ,I will make sure to send them in a hospital…"

"Jack, thanks for everything." I kissed him while placing my hands around his neck and I felt his hands around my waist. Then,the reminder bell rang. We stopped and looked at each other funnily.

"What?"asked Jack chuckling.

"You are such a kickass boyfriend…"I replied while playing with his hoodie's stings.

"Kickass huh? Well,my dad taught me some things when I was young. " All of a sudden,Sonia came to us and screamed excitly.

"On Halloween night,costume party at my house,my parents will be out until 2o'clock so it's clear!"

She handed me a orange with a big "HALLOWEEN NIGHT! COME ALL!"

"How about we talk at lunch about this Halloween party?"

"Okay… I'll see you at the table (f/n) ."

**At the cafeteria**

"So, you have to bring someone with you and deguised as the match such as...a sun and a moon,Robin Hood and Maid Marian or…" Sonia laughed and continued. "A bacon and an egg…See the point ?"

"Yeah…but why matching costumes Son.?" I was curious with her idea.

"It will be awesome! Imagine duos and…couples like you guys." Sonia pointed at Jack and me.

"Simon, have any ideas?" Sonia said to her boyfriend.

"How about a prison guard and a…_prisoner_?" said the blonde guy as he rearranged his 'swag' cap.

"Love it…See guys? Not complicate at all,so you're good?"

"Yeah,we'll come!" I looked at Jack. We both said it at the same time and it was perfectly synchronized.

"I will bring…" Jack nodded and I blushed. Everyday,he was treating me like one and I would always see Jack as one, I couldn't think of a better outfit that would describe him.

"My princess."

"My prince."

"Awwww!" said Sonia. "It's so you guys!"

"Nice ones!" said Simon raising his thumb.

I looked at Jack and it was as simple as that. It's like our minds were linked together and we were one. I pulled Jack closer and rested my head on my prince's shoulder as our fingers intertwined.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the length of this one, I will make Chapter 10 longer !**


	10. Chapter 10:Last day

"So how is it?" I turned as I looked at my reflection in the standing mirror.

"Sweetheart,you look like a real princess. Your outfit's perfect."

"Thanks Mom…" The door bell rang. "Jack's here. Have fun giving the candies away!"

"Don't come back too late! Have fun dear!"

As we arrived at Sonia's house,there were so many people,so many different costumes. Music blasted from inside,black and orange balloons flew inside and outside,on the front yard stood some headstones and auto zombie hands popping from the mud scaring the wits out of people,also a pumpkin balloon with a creepy smile welcomed guests. Inside Sonia planned a table of food,where she put "spider pretzels", "eye ball candies", "bat punch" and other Halloween themed food.

I spent days preparing for my princess outfit.I was wearing a blue sapphire long dress and both of my arms were covered by long lavender blue sleeves. On the end of each sleeves,there's a shaped sapphire gem. On the bottom of the dress were multiple green-blue stones.I had also royal blue sparkling high heels.I braided my (h/c) hair in a half updo style and placed a flower hairpin on the braids. For the crown ,I used many hair accessories,some of them pink,red and purple designed as hair combs,placing them on my head. It looks exactly like a tiara and this is what I had in mind.

As for Jack, he was flawless, absolute drop-dead gorgeous. He had white pants and a silver vest with golden colored buttons, which inside was a white shirt and a black tie. His black sleeves were fold and it showed two black buttons on each.

When we got inside the house, everyone kept staring at us in awe.

Sonia ran to me and squealed.

"(f/n)! Nice costume,WOW! What a beautiful sapphire dress and I adore the hair jewelry!"

"How's your Highness doing?" chuckled Simon. Jack gave him a small punch on the arm.

"Good job on the party…Success!"I had to scream over the music.

"Thanks,I hope you enjoy!"

The party was a real blast. We danced, got to do photoshootings with different people and had a costume contest. In the end, Jack and I got first place,the second place was given to a Mermaid and a Sailor. Finally,a Bumblebee and a Flower won the last place.I was really happy because this year's Halloween has been the best one I've ever had so far.

When the party was over,we helped to clean up a bit the _buffet_ table and then left. Jack and I spent a few hours together looking at the bright moon before heading back.

**A month passed by and December came in a blink of an eye. Snow has already fallen for the past three weeks…**

I adjusted my pink ear muffs and put my hands into my warm coat pockets. It wasn't that cold because the collar fur kept me warm from the winter chilling breeze and I had anti-cold leather gloves. My boots left a trail of footprints on the fresh snow as I go.I saw some kids running and playing at snowball battles and smiled. Winter can always bring warmth and jollity to children's heart. I walked a little more until I was at Jack's house. I couldn't wait to meet her.

As I was going to ring the door bell,the door opened.A little girl with brown eyes and straight brown hair, with a lovely brown strand of hair covering her right eyebrow, stepped out. She and Jack were so alike...

"Hello!" I said "You must be Jack's little sister".

"Hi…who are you?" Then,I hear someone walking closer and it's Jack.

"Hey",he said. "Come in."

As I stepped into the Frost's house,I noticed that Jack's sister kept looking at me. Then,she make Jack bend on his knee and told him something in his ear. He let out a smile.

"What is it?" I asked after taking off my coat.

"He,my sister's saying that you are really beautiful…"

"Thank you… You are sweet." And I looked at Jack. _Just like your brother._

We played at Just Dance and when it was at Jack's sister's turn, she ruled it.

"She is an exceptional dancer Jack."

"Sure is!"

Then,we got in a snowball fight and as I laughed so hard when Jack's sister attacked Jack from behind and he tripped to fall in the snow. Since he was stuck,I had to help him get up but it wasn't steady when there's ice,I slipped and fell on Jack. We stayed like that, looking each other .I felt like I didn't had any strength to get up and leaned closer and he just layed there on the snow staring at me with his brown hypnotizing eyes. Then,we heard a cough.

*Cough Cough*

"Ooops,sorry…" I got up quickly so is Jack.

After,we got back and where I stayed for dinner.I got to meet Jack's parents and what's ironic with all the questions is that,I have a feeling they learned more on me than I on them.

I had a wonderful day with Jack and his family. When I am with Jack, happiness and love are always there.

But what I did not know is that those perfect days may come to an end.


	11. Chapter 11:Gone

**Hi everybody!**

**Heads-up,this one is a short + sad one...**

" There's only two weeks left before Christmas Jack! I'm so excited!" I said through the phone.

I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, the pictures of Jack and me .

"The same's for me.I have already an idea for your Christmas gift.", said my boyfriend with an attractive voice.

"I can't wait…So what are you up to this afternoon?" I took my pillow and placed it under my head.

I heard him say that his sister really wanted to go skating today and if he said no,he knew that she would _tackle_ him like last time.

I laughed. "So go skate with her!"

"Yeah but we've already got _our_ afternoon planned out."

"It's ok…Your sister needs you to accompany her,since your parents are busy with their work lately,go skate with her.I've already seen her on ice,if she's practicing a lot more,she could be on her way to spotlight in a few years."

"I know…"

"A figure skater needs a lot of practice and I think if she is already willing to learn then it's awesome! At a young age like that,it's nice."

"No worries at all?"

"No worries Jack.I'll see you there this afternoon okay? I have to complete my history homework,it's due this week."

"Great then see you at three."

"Yeah ok…I love you Jack." And I waited for his response. The words just came out like that and I bit my lip.

"I love you too." Those four words really made my heart go wild, as if it will jump out of my chest.

I jumped on my chair and attacked my history schoolwork. By one of the afternoon,I've already finished to describe the Aboriginal and European situation starting from 1600,where it touched trades and conflicts. It was until my mother opened my room's door and said with a slow voice.

"Uhm…(f/n) I…I have to…tell you something…Jack's parents…called.I know that you will be in …deep shock…but you have to know…that-"

Her voice started to trail off and when I asked what was going on,her tone sound more irregular.

"Mom! Tell me…What happened?"

I made her look at me. She nodded.

"It's Jack..."

My eyes widened and my heart raced faster and faster.

"MOM…Who…WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Jack…"

Then,my heart sinked in cold water and I thought it stopped.

"Mom…" I started to cry.

"Mom…Don't scare me,because if you are…It's- It's working!" I cried harder and harder,until I couldn't breath properly.

"M-Mom…Tell me,what… happened to Jack?"

"Ok…"She let out a deep sigh and got ahold of my shoulders.

"Jack and his little sister went to the frozen lake. At one point,the ice started to crack under his sister's feet. The ice was thin and…In order to save her,he somehow threw her far with a wooden stick and…the ice broke under his feet while his sister was safe and Jack...he drowned."


	12. Chapter 12:You are in my heart

**Hiiiii!**

**When I was writing this chapter,this song came in my mind...It's perfect for this one.**

******watch?v=GSYnOeO5rdk**

**Hope U like it**

I was in a dark forest, surrounded by dead trees.I looked down…I didn't wore any shoes. There was a man.I didn't saw his face.I hesitated and asked with a shakened voice.

"W-Who are you?"

I gasped when he turned around…It was my dad. He walked backwards and I told him to stop. He looked at me with sad eyes and I froze when I saw that his feet were disappearing, his arms, his face…into dust, just like in my other nightmares. Then,I hear footsteps behind me.

"(f/n)" ,said a familiar voice.I knew who it was! I turned. There was nobody. The same voice called me over and over. My name resonated in the forest such as echoes.I spotted a figure in the shadows. He was standing there and finally came out. It was Jack…He opened his mouth to say something but I couldn't hear anything. Tears started to come out and my heart felt painful.

"Jack…" I started to walk toward him but the more I walked the distance between us grew longer. I started to run as fast as I could. When I realized that I couldn't reach him,I sobbed.

"JACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I continued to run,I didn't care that my feet were bloodied by the rocks or that my heart felt exploding.I reached out my hand and grabbed his arm. The coldness of his skin shocked me and I felt back on my knees. I couldn't go further. He was too far…I cried as I watched him disappear like dust. My boyfriend died and there was nothing I could do to save him. My heart was teared apart and there's nothing that could ever repair it…I cried my heart out and layed on the cold,rocky ground.I whispered and curled up in a ball.

"Jack…Don't go, come back,please…Come back,come…"

I repeated the same two words endlessly and I felt so tired.I didn't had any energy to continue.I felt stinging pain in my legs and my feet had awful cuts. My eyes started to close and slowly,I felt asleep…

The alarm woke me up.I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. My mouth was so dry, my eyes were puffy and my heart pounding. I rubbed my forehead and stopped. My dream…frozen ice,it broke…Jack…! No!I sat up on the side of my bed and looked at my clothes.I must have fell asleep yesterday.I looked at the time and I cursed. In thirty minutes,school will start… I'm going today,I _will_ see Jack…I didn't believe it. My boyfriend did not die…The words kept going in my head,until I came to school. The principal spoke in the intercom and told everyone , the whole school was in deep shock and there was complete silence. Some people wept silently. The director did a speech on Jack and said how of an amazing student he was and also as a person.I couldn't deny anymore. The fact that I was in denial is that...I cannot take another heartache again.I couldn't stay any longer at school,I had headaches and I didn't had any interest of listening the teacher. I'd always enjoy the science teacher's class but today,I only heard buzzing. I head back home. As I walked back…A cold wind stopped me. Sure it was winter,but that breeze seemed really strange and then at the side of my eye,I spotted a guy.I walked closer and I let out a scream when I saw his face. It's Jack!

"What!"I rubbed my eyes and checked once more. There wasn't even footprints on the snow!_ Do I have hallucinations?_

"Jack! Why did you left me? Why?!" I hit a tree next to me and put my head against the tree. I wiped a tear,when an image of Jack appeared in my mind. An aged lady with her golden retriever came and she asked me with a soft voice.

"Child…are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I sniffed. "Yeah…I'm alright,thanks." I smiled to her and left.I looked down all the way home. When I got back,I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed as I muffled my cries in a pillow.

It went like this for a whole week...Hallucinations,low grades,difficulty concentrating and PM pills to help me get a better sleep,but after a while,I stopped using because they were no use and Jack was still in my head,I couldn't forget him and I didn't want to.I got depressed and nearly stopped eating,drinking and the nightmares worsened me. The next days,I couldn't even recognize myself when I stand in front of a mirror. At school,I didn't want to talk to anyone,only Sonia and Simon understood I needed time to go through this. Once Rebecca came to me as I was eating alone on a bench,where Jack and I planned our first date. It made me remember how the happy days all started. But she had to come and ruin the peace and quiet...

"Hi... Look,I know we've been to a bad start and we are not what you can call _friends_ but seeing you like this for the past days,it's not the usual you. The girls and I were wondering if you are doing ok?"

"What do you think?"

I rejoined Sonia and the others in the caf. She sat beside me.

"You ok?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"Rebecca found my _lair. _What do you want?She's always behind people's back and asking them if they are fine or not...Now,she's taking a sudden interest about my mood!"

"You know...The teachers and a few students have been asking me about you...They are really worried."

"I just need some time alone...They just don't know how hard it is...Everyday,it feels like I lost a part of myself..."

"I know..."She patted my shoulder.

When I got home,I headed to my room.I felt like my energy got drained and my body was stone. I couldn't get up.I layed on my stomach and let go of the pillow,falling on the floor. I stayed like this for hours,then staring at the ceiling. The pictures are the only things that's left,like memories. The sun already settled down … The moon was in the sky glowing,shining so bright. As I gazed at it,I felt some kind of hope inside me. It was a weird feeling. I opened my window to have a better look and a cold gust blew into my room. I closed it and sighed when snowflakes fell on my shirt and hair.

I didn't ate anything…I didn't did any of my homeworks.I felt like nothing mattered now…I was in complete despair.I want to see Jack again…whether it's in my dreams or someplace else. As I sat on my bed…a shadow appeared and whooshed across the room. I took the pillow as I squeazed it with my hands.

"Who is there?"

"(f/n)…It's me…Jack." Then he came out of the dark bringing a chill in the air.


	13. Chapter 13:Fated to be with you

**Hellooo!**

**Jack is baaack with a brand new side of him and this chapter is the start of a full lot of problemos.**

My eyes widened when I saw him under the moonlight. I covered my mouth to contain my shock and my surprise. His eyes once brown changed to blue,his hair once brown became silver white,his skin once fair was so pale, he was barefoot and on his blue sweater,there was frost as well on his brown pants .He left a wooden stick leaning beside my desk and approached my bed.

"Jack,is it really you?",I whispered as I began to suspect it was another hallucination, and backed away.

"No,don't be afraid…It's me,Jack…Jack Frost." I looked closely into his pale blue eyes and my eyes watered. "See? I'm here,right in front of you…" He hold my hands and kissed them. I felt a sudden sting and removed them.

"Everyone said you were dead! Everyday,_everyday_, you were standing in front of me and I thought that I was speaking to you…Actually,I was talking to _myself._Why this time's different? Snap out of it (f/n)! Wake up!" I closed my eyes.

I thought I was going crazy then felt cold but _warm _and familiar touch on my cheeks. I lifted my head and he was still there. As a tear dropped on his palm,he looked at it and back at me. I was stun when the tear froze immediatly into a small ice pearl.

"I'm real… I'm right here.", he said smiling.

"Jack…" I bursted in tears as I held him tight.I've never felt so much relief in my heart,so much hope. "Jack,don't ever leave me. Every single day,I was thinking about you…I missed you so much. P-Promise me, promise that you won't leave me again." I hold him tighter.

"I promise…"

I stared into his beautiful eyes and noticed that he isn't the same when he came back ,completely different…

"Jack,why is your skin so cold and your hair,your eyes…"

"When I fell in the lake as the ice broke,I passed out and…drowned. The fear,the water in my lungs,freezing my whole body and darkness. That is all I remember…Then,I opened my eyes,sensing something is lifting me and saw the Moon right in front of me. My selfless act,saving my sister, it saved me. The Moon told me that I reborned as Jack Frost,the Winter Spirit and a Guardian…no more ordinary life for me…",he said the last words with a sigh.

"A _Guardian_?"

"Yep,a Guardian protects children all over the world and since I'm the Guardian of Fun,it's my responsibility to spread joy and fun during winter. Plus, I manipulate snow,frost,wind."

"Wow…I'm speechless…You can do all that?" He nodded.I tapped on his shoulder. "What about that stick thing that looks like a shepherd staff?"

He chuckled. "Well,it is a _staff_. The Jack Frost staff or you could call it,the Frost staff. I use it to command many things ,like I said ice,snow…" I listened carefully and little by little,my mind is drifting away ,he was even hotter now. And he was now reborned as a Winter Spirit!I couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was…Wait a minute.

"Jack,there's something else…As a Spirit,will you stay young like this,remain a Winter Spirit and a Guardian forever?" I gulped.

"Yeah,this is what I will do for the rest of my life, my _immortal_ life."

I looked down when he pronounced the _immortal_ and felt like the world collapsed on me.I had difficulty breathing.

"Hey… Calm down. No matter what,I won't leave you and won't let you leave me. I'll find a way,trust me. I will be with you." He looked at me and kissed me gently on the lips. It felt cold at first but then gradually,the chilling was gone and it was replaced by a warm taste and the same feeling Jack gave me each time we kissed. I stopped and put my forehead against his.

"So I am the only one who can see you and ,I guess able to touch also?"

"You and the other children who believe in me,yes. The adults can't because they don't believe that I'm real after I've died,you always believed in me.I could feel it…as the feeling was always inside of me from the minute I've drowned."

"I-I couldn't believe you were dead. I couldn't even find any strength to continue.I felt so weak,the hallucinations left me confused. I didn't know what to think. I talked to myself as if you were just there…In my heart,I knew you'd come back,I felt something like hope even if you never came …You promised to love me,to protect me…Even if you left, I knew inside me that sooner or later you will come back and I'd wait."

"As long as you live and believe in me, our love will never die so will I…"

"So, the Moon told you all this? This is what a Guardian must do?" I asked and layed my head on his chest.

"Yeah and he presented me the Big Four…said that I should join North,Bunnymund,Toothiana and Sandman…You know,every children recognize them as Santa Claus,the Easter Bunny by the way he looks more like a kangaroo, the Tooth Fairy and of course Sandman…The sand man."

"Wait ,wait,wait…You _met_ them…_the_ real people?"

"_Guardians_." He corrected.

"Guardians...of what exactly?"

"Santa Claus,Wonders. Easter Kangaroo, Hope. Tooth Fairy,Memories. Sandman,the Dreams…"

"So,I guess that now you've got to be busy huh?"

"Sometimes,I may be away for duty but I will come back after…"

"Will I ever see them?"

"Only if you believe…"

"What happens if every children in the world stop believing? Will a Guardian die?"

"No,but you lose your abilities,your powers and you are in a weaker state…"

"Oh,that's awful."

"Wouldn't like to experience that!", he said sarcastically.

Then he told me who was the Man in the Moon and made me understand what was the purpose of being a Guardian…Jack knew that this life was fate that designed it.

Reborned,finding me again, protect all children, make them believe…It was all fated. I fell asleep in my Guardian's arms and dreamt that Jack and I were playing together,as he created a skatepark with ice puppies...Our winter Wonderland.

The next morning,since I had no school,I woke up late and found out that I was alone in my room. Jack was nowhere to be seen.I searched for him in the house,no trace of frost. I decided to wait then, doing my morning routine. Ten and fifteen minutes passed, I grabbed my coat and gloves, got outside and looked for him. One minute after, I hear a shriek.

**Sorry about the ending...You'll know that in chap 14 ;)**


	14. Chapter 14:Layla

I saw a little girl about eight years old running toward me.

"Help me!" Then from nowhere,she received a snowball that hit her back and she fell down.

"Oh my god! Here,let me help you up…Are you ok?" Then I looked around and saw a flying Jack.

"Jack Frost! Did you throw that snow ball at the little girl?"

"I'm the Guardian of Fun,we were having snowball fights kind of Cat and Mouse style!"

"THIS WAS FUN! Can we play it again Jack?"

_Wait,did I just hear Jack?_

I looked at Jack and raised my thumb.

"Hey,she sees you!"

"She's Layla,the First Believer… I found her playing alone in a schoolyard and when I threw her a snowball, she started to do her owns and send them to other kids and when they went home, she had no one to play with. I couldn't stand there and look at her sad face,after all what was my job? I played with her until she looked at me with a frowning face and pointed at me, asking who I was. I knew at that moment she was the first child who sees me, believing I'm real . Her father came and picked her up. And this morning,since you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up,I went outside and spread some frosts on some windows,roofs,cars. As I flew,I saw Layla with her parents taking a walk,she seemed bored. I threw a snowball at Layla who started to chase me! I guess that she didn't heard her dad yell…"

"Such a cutie pie! Hi,my name's (f/n). Layla,do you think your new buddy Jack is good at throwing snowballs?"

"Yeah!Whenever he's around, there's fun!" Jack shrugged and smiled with a smug "I know,I know " look.

Layla's parents came running.

"LAYLA! Oh,Layla…Mommy already told you a thousand times not to run off like this,what if a stranger grabbed you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack…",her mother said putting a hand on her chest.

Then, she looked at me and thanked me.

"Er-uhm… You're welcome." It was an awkward moment then as Layla and her parents atarted to walk back,she turned to Jack…since the parents couldn't see him,they thought she was talking to me.

"Can we build a snowman next time?"

I gave Jack a glance and he nodded.

"Sure, we'll meet in the park ok?"

"Ok." Then she waved goodbye at me.

"Layla,you know this girl?",asked her father.

"Yeah,she's Jack's friend!"

"Who's Jack? Ahh,maybe a boy in school…" and they were gone. I looked at Jack and laughed.

Then,Jack and I went home too.

As the moon showed his face,we began to watch a horror movie and during the whole movie,I had to use my pillow to block every ghost scenes that time,Jack laughed even harder.

"What's so funny,I'm scared of the ghosts! Plus,I still have some nightmares…" His face turned serious.

"What nightmares? I thought they stopped."

"Oh,well it's nothing. Don't bother. "

When the movie was finished,we went back to our rooms and suddenly,a crash was heard from ouside the house. I pulled Jack's arm.

I opened the door and saw a big man with white beard,red coat with a black fluffy collar and what was a jaw-dropper was that on one arm was NAUGHTY and the other NICE. Nearly three seconds,I realized that Santa's sleigh had crashed in front of my house! But I had a feeling that something serious happened so that he had to come all this way.

Jack showed himself and waved.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Jack,emergency…Come to North Pole immediately,you need to see this now…"


	15. Chapter 15:The Book of Prophecy

**HeYooo!**

**I'm so sorry that's been quite a time I haven't posted the chap 15 but you know, school days are on and yeah,I'm starting to have work to do. But ,but ,but I will keep posting chapters if not on the week,more on weekends, I'll try! Thank you to all readers &reviewers :D**

Jack looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Go ahead,it looks really serious.I'll wait here…"

"No,the Moon told us that you should come and see the Book of Prophecy too."

"Wait…The same book that told you guys 50 years ago, I will become the Winter Spirit and a Guardian?!" Jack asked North with huge eyes.

"Yes and today as I was preparing gifts with the elves, The Moon showed me the Book of Prophecy. He said it's about you…You and her." North shooked his head and sighed.

"It doesn't seem good news Jack…"

"But how (f/n) will survive the cold? It's like below forty North!"

"I figured that out … Here .This coat is specially prepared for you and it's…magic!",said North looking at me and tapping his big belly. He gave me a navy blue coat with a teal colored hood .Light golden buttons were on one side and a white soft collar fur kept me all warm.

"Thank you North, this is really a pretty coat!"

"The elves do have artistic and special hands ha!"

_The elves? _Wow!

When I got there,it was like a gigantic castle of ice and snow and when the reindeers entered inside a huge remote control garage,small elves came rushing with packages decorated with Christmas color ribbons in their tiny hands. I giggled,because I always knew as a kid that Santa Claus had helpers but seeing them work,it was kind of mind blowing.

We walked to an opened book on a circular table. As the moonlight shined on the first page,words started to form and then first page was full and the second and the third but what was the creepy thing was the message. Where as the three pages said the same things… about Jack's fate again.

_Love is powerful but darkness will be there to break you apart. 300 years will bring hate,betrayal,death,chaos. The Darkest Era will born and nothing will stop them from rising. It is near. More than you can imagine. Find the Last Believer…Jack Frost's bane is coming . One tear will ensure the Awakening only this tear will save the children and the world …Free the Key away from the Nightmare King's hands before the Key looses all the light and become one with Darkness…Before the Key looses all the light and become one with Darkness…Darkness…_

Then it closed by itself.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he was trying to reopen the book but as North explained to us,the Book of Prophecy wouldn't open again once the message has been seen.

I gasped and held on to a chair. Plenty of questions rolled in my head.

_Love…Since it's about Jack,is it our love? I don't understand...Hate,betrayal,chaos and-and Jack's bane?! _

"Jack,I know that something terrible will happen,tell me…Clearly,you know who this Nightmare King is!" Jack looked at me and hugged me,to my surprise.

"Let's go home…"

We crossed a portal and arrived directly where we had left.

Back in the night,I got to my room without Jack. He said he had to think of something, about what the book told us. Next morning,I couldn't go to school because I had to find out what was going on…What is going to happen. I called my mother and told her since I had caught a cold and it would be better if I stayed at home. True ,I had a slight cold and the other 1/2 part was to know what worried Jack so much,at the point that he stayed all night and even this morning,he was wandering from outside to kitchen,living room,basement… I had to call him four times in a row before shouting at him.

"JACK!"

"Wait what?"

"I called you four times! Breakfirst is ready…"

"Thank you…Ah,I should have told you…I'm so sorry that you already prepared my portion,but I'm not hungry now…"

"Oh uhm…No,it's okay." Then I returned to the kitchen,what on earth is going on with him? He'd never miss breakfirst and it didn't change even he was Winter Spirit. I took off my apron and stood in front of him.

"Jack,uh,look. We-We need to talk…" We sat down. "You need to tell me what is going on, you're torturing me now."

"Look,the Book of Prophecy foretold Pitch's arrival and he is planning to rule all and expand dark shadow across the world...the Darkest Era,but it seems that he won't be doing it alone."

"Hold on,who the hell is Pitch?"

"He is what kids call the Boogeyman. He hides under children's bed at night, _fear_ is his center. Pitch…He's an old old enemy of the Guardians. The Guardians and I, we've always sensed something was off, the Moon warned us of Pitch's return that was after he was defeated long time ago…"

"Look,about what the book told us…Love is powerful but darkness will be there to break you apart. Pitch… Pitch,he will try nasty stuff to make us turn against each other,isn't he? And there's also hate, betrayal and chaos..." My voice started shaking as I speak.

"Calm down,we'll figure this out."

"And the book said to find the Last Believer,it will save the Key…Save the Key from Pitch's hands! Jack, tell me that I'm not the Key!"

"Listen, please…"

"If not, why would North tell me that I should be aware all of this?! "

"YES, Pitch is planning to use you,for whatever reason,I don't know but" He came to me and held my face in his soft protective hands and kissed me.

"I don't care how many reasons he have in his stupid head of his, I won't let him…"

I shooked my head.

"I won't be an idiot and let him take you away… You are my everything,I can't bare loosing you. I will protect you and- "

"And what wait until all of a sudden, one day I'm Pitch's servant and will try to kill you? Jack,don't forget that I may be responsible for your death! Maybe I won't even feel guilt. And maybe I won't even know what I'm doing! MAYBE I WON'T EVEN REMEMBER!" My voice broke.

I fell on my knees,covering my front because I didn't know what to do… I had to choose…Two choices. One will surely break Jack's heart and mine too but it is his life I want to save…

"Leave…"

"What?" Jack made me stand up but I didn't look into his blue sad eyes,it will only make me hate myself even more.

"I said leave please." Then I ran to my room,as fast as I could knowing he was behind me,yelling my name.

I closed the door. I sat down against it and wept.

"Open (f/n),please don't ask me to leave,I can't ! Why are you pushing me away?!" I could hear the hurt, all the pain in his voice. I bit my lip as one final tear fell down on the floor.

"I can't be with you. Just remember that we had a wonderful time together and that being with you made me feel alive, loved,cherished and safe. Don't…Don't ever forget that Jack…"

"Never! You can't just ask me to leave! I love you…Why can't you see that!" For one moment, I felt like his heart broke in thousand of pieces,but I closed my eyes.

"Leave and move on with your life. With me by your side,sooner or later,both of us will get hurt with that,the people around us,our friends,the children,the Guardians... It will put everyone in danger." I had trouble breathing,my hands were shaking.

"Jack,please leave…"

"I can't believe this… If this-wanting me to leave your side thinking it's safer,this is what you want, I'll go…I will never forget you,you will always be my first girlfriend,my first love and my last… Take care."

I waited several minutes.

"I will…"

The silence grew and my heart nearly stopped beating. I opened the door and…there was nobody. Only. the big ,empty, quiet house. All alone. Again.

I knew it was the right decision…the only one. I had no other choice. This way,he will be safe away from me, from harm, from the _Key._ I sighed as I closed the door and put my forehead against it.

"I will always love you Jack Frost, my only love forever."

**Hey guys! Doors for comments are opened !**


	16. Chapter 16:He's back

**Hi!**

**This chapter, it took me some time.I had to incorporate the recipe+cake inside the chapter and I didn't want to make it a IKEA list...I asked a friend to pass me the ingredients list and some measurements,hope it works!**

**BTW,for AshlynDarrow582,Sonia's Bday finally arrived! **

**Everyone enjoy ;)**

Today it's Christmas Eve. Of course,there's no school so I invited some friends over…It's my best friend's birthday today and as I know Sonia loves the triple bit sour-sweet fruits,I've decided to make my grandmother's specialty, the lemon-raspberry-blueberry cake. I'm starting to be a pro,but still need a couple of time practices…

Mimi,Mandee and Paula came to help me out,without wasting any time,I took out the recipe and asked them to take out ingredients.

"Ok,so we are doing a three layer cake of twenty centimeters, which there's raspberry and blueberry fillings…"

"Great,sounds de-li-cious!", shouted Mandee with thumbs in the air.

"Let's do this!" said Paula and Mimi took the aprons and we started working. It was eight in the morning but I guess when we'd finish,the cake will be in Sonia's hands by eleven o'clock.

"Can you take out please, the butter,sugar,plain flour,baking powder…"

I took out five eggs,the milk,the vanilla extract,the lemons,raspberry and blueberry jams. As I was doing that,they already gathered everything else on the kitchen table.

"Thanks,ok so…160 g of butter,560 g of sugar,480 g of flour,2 teaspoon of baking powder,1/2 teaspoon of salt,480 ml of milk,1 teaspoon of the vanilla extract all right…"

"What's next?"

"In a batter,you put the flour,the butter,sponge,some sugar and a bit of salt, all mixed together. Scatter the baking powder in it... Then,put the milk,the eggs and the vanilla extract together in a bol,mix them…Uhm,you must pour 2/3 of the wet mixture into the dry one…Let the batter do the job. Huh,Mimi please scrape down the sides of the bol and make sure the batter's speed is rising. Pour the rest in batter will mix it up."A few minutes later,the mixture was all ready.

"Done!"

"Oh,here take the spatulas and fill them in the cake tins… three times with spatulas,put them to the oven. Oh preheat to 200 Fharenheit and put all three for a temperature of 325 Fahrenheit…for 25 minutes."

**Time's up!**

We waited five minutes to make it soft,spongy and cool it down a bit on the oven rakes.

"Ok,we could put some butter on the bottom,let's take the first layer…On it,we can spread lime icing and on the icing,the first filling."

"Which one? Blueberry one?"

"We all agree? Blueberry then raspberry?" They nodded and the cake was quickly built.

On the first layer had some blueberry jam set on lime icing,the secong layer had some raspberry jam set on lime icing and the final layer covered with lemon icing. We did a coating with the rest of the icing…

"Ok,we should put the lemon zest on top now…"

Five minutes later,the three of them stared at the sponge cake in awe.

"WOW,I can't belive it! (f/n),you are incredible,you really do have baking talent."

"Ah,it's no big deal…So on the side,what do you guys want to put?"

"Some smarties? Hey some decoration right?"

"Mandee,what's you and the smarties?",asked Paula rolling her eyes and sat down.

"Nothing,but it's just they do have an awesome taste!"

"Ok,let's decorate the cake then…" I said looking at them and pointing the candies near the fridge.

Mandee grabbed them and opened it. There was a total of 24 ,as I thought,we used all of it. Also we made it just in time,eleven o'clock.

Sonia tearfully thanked us and we had a big group hug…I never saw her like this,she was really happy and of course,Simon was there. He made her a T-shirt personalized with printed letters I LOVE YOU BABE,HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

We ate all of the cake,especially the five of them and they even rated the cake! It was not necessary but I'll remember that I can bake a five star sponge cake. Only the one person to who I really wanted to show my talent,he wasn't there to see it… My heart still felt painful. I'm thinking we probably won't meet again…

Suddenly,the idea of skating popped in my mind and smiled. It was such a long time I didn't go skating.I went home and told Mom how my friends loved the was glad,same for me.

As I went to the frozen lake with my skates,I couldn't wait and jumped on it.I skated and tried every move.I felt the wind on my cheeks and thought of Jack…_Is he doing ok? Was he depressed,I know I was for the past days. What is he doing right now?_

Suddenly,I heard a _crack_ under my I knew…The ice was breaking. As soon I lift my left skate,the ice broke under and I was in deep freezing water. Big trouble,I panicked and got really scared. I was a soso swimmer. I tried to swim up but couldn't. The water entered from my nose to my lungs,my vision got blurry.I knew I couldn't make it. My legs were completely paralyzed because of the cold and my eyes started to close. Before I passed out,my eyes caught a figure plunging in the icy water and grabbed my hand then pulled my waist.I could hear faint words.

"Promised I would never leave you… Back…Have to hold on…"

Then total darkness…


	17. Chapter 17:What could be better?

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, I had pile of work to do but here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

*Coughs*

"Ugh…What the-"

"(F/n)!"

My eyes opened slowly and there he was… Jack Frost…

"You scared the hell out of me! Think! If I wouldn't come in time,you'd be-"

"Jack…You came back…You rescued me …"

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I sensed there's was something… Whenever you're in trouble,I'd always feel a pinch in my heart…a burst of pain in my mind."

"We can't be separated, are we somehow...We are linked."

"I know…We'll fight…together,against Pitch Black okay? "

I nodded while my eyes closed, snuggling in his cold but extremely warm arms.

"Please don't push me away…"

"I won't anymore."

We stayed a few minutes like this,without talking only feeling the embrace. Then,a blue rabbit appeared.

"Well,mate…who's this lovely lady?" He had quite an Australian accent. Since he couldn't stay much longer in the same spot,he hopped closer.

"My girlfriend (f/n)…"

"Nice to meet you,so you're the Easter Bunny huh?" We shaked hands.

"Frost bite here,talk about me eh?" I smiled and nodded.

" Friendly much?"

"Mweeee, you could say that..."

A half human,half hummingbird flew to us beside her,there was a bunch of mini-hers. They all looked like tiny hummingbirds with human figures. A second later ,a little golden man flotted in the air and on his head was a smiley face. It was sand…Sitting next to Jack,I whispered in his ears.

"The Big Four?"

"Yeah…"

"Hi! I'm Tooth! So happy happy to met you! Let me see your teeth,open up-"

"Tooth…"I looked up and North was waving his finger,implying a no-no.

"Oops,sorry,can't help myself!"

"He's the Sandman." Jack looked at the small man. Up on his head,there was a word…Sandy.

"Oh nice to meet you Sandy!" I waved at everyone and smiled.

"Wow,I can't believe I'm saying this but you guys are actually in front of my eyes!Unbelievable , I mean believable."

Toothfairy,Santa Claus,Sandman,Easter Bunny as adults would call them _kids' fantasy,_but _Tooth,North,Sandy and Easter Bun_.here they are real.

I stayed at the North Pole longer than I would expect. As I looked at the clock,at the time and it was late…

"Jack,uhm…I need to go back."

"Sure ok…"

"Tomorrow,it's Christmas,I have family who's coming to visit us. I got to clean up a bit and organize stuff…"

"Great,me, I got work tomorrow but I'll come see you ok?"

"You'd better!" Jack kissed me gently and accompanied me home through the portal.

At the doorstep,he grabbed my arm and looked deeply into my (e/c) eyes.

"What?"

"I thought I almost lost you today,as soon I sensed the sting, I knew your life was in danger. The more I was near you,the more I could feel the cold and the pain you were is how I found you…Without loosing any time,I brought you to the North Pole using the magic portal."

"I'm okay now Jack…You will not loose me,not today,not tomorrow,ever. As long we stick together, there's nothing that can break us apart"

"As long as we stick together,there's nothing that can break us apart." Our fingers were locked together and we kissed .

As I went inside,he smiled and jumped into the sky and flew away.

**Next morning**

I rushed downstairs and saw the gifts. _Thanks North_,I thought. I took a look around the Christmas tree and there they were! VV skates! Everyone knew that VV brand skates are _the_ best skates that you can find. Wow! Gee,Santa sure knows how to make Christmas day start awesome!

Then I ran to my room because my aunt,uncle and cousins arrived,and I was still in my Pij. Oh well,I grabbed a green pull with white jeans and a pair of red socks. What's Christmas without green,red and white?

The rest of the day went great…No complications, no biggies,everything was really nice. The relatives went home after eleven. Mom and I talked and washed dishes meanwhile. It was a perfect Christmas today,well Jack made it perfect.

I jumped on my bed wearing my favorite Pij,with a big snowflake- makes perfect sense right? As I layed my head on the pillow,I let out a sigh. If everyday was like this,normal…Without worrying when Pitch Black will make his first move. Then Jack came knocking my window. I sat up and quickly opened them. As I closed them,he came,sitting behind me. Now,my curiousity lightened up…He took out from his blue hoodie an amazing necklace.

"This is a necklace I made,with ice." Then he chuckled while I blushed.

The necklace was heart-shaped and it made even diamonds look worthless. For me,it made diamonds worthless already. Under moonlight,it shined so bright, undescribable.

"Woow…I don't know what to say,it's simply gorgeous."

"Well,on you,it will be more sparkling."

"Jack, gosh…This is, an amazing, the most precious gift I've ever received. I will put it on everyday. But…I wonder,it won't melt?"

"This represents our love,my love for you (f/n). It will never melt." He was such a romantic guy.

"Jack…Thank you, so much.I have something for you as well. I know compared to yours,it may seem a bit small but it represents my love to you too. "

I handed him a CD which was his present.

"Here,I will sing it to you personally."

I took my guitar,closed the door and sat beside him. He smiled while sitting comfortably.

I started to sing with a soothing voice.

_I was in deep trouble_

_As always_

_I wished somebody,somebody could understand_

_But no,no nobody came_

_Only you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

**_You were the only person_**

**_In my life_**

**_Who I could trust_**

**_Trust without fear_**

**_That one day,I would be alone_**

**_Again_**

**_But no,you made me open my heart_**

**_Again_**

_This time_

_This time_

_I feel the love_

_Your love,for me_

_You love_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_I will cherish it_

_Like you cherish mine _

**_Now,I won't ask again_**

**_I'm sure you're the one_**

**_You were the only person_**

**_In my life_**

**_Who I could trust_**

**_Trust without fear_**

**_That one day,I would be alone_**

**_Again_**

**_But no,you made me open my heart_**

**_Again_**

_Thank you_

Then he hugged me real tight. I let out a giggle…I was kinda expecting this.

"(f/n),what are you talking about? This is priceless...I will keep it as long as I live. It's a wonderful song, I always knew you had many talents. Thank you and... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack."


	18. Chapter 18: Pitch Black

**Hey yo!**

**Sorry for the long wait but as you know the usual *school * ...**

**NOTE: This chap is the following of the end of chap 1**

**Enjoy!**

Since that day, nothing went wrong.

**NOW (Math time)**

_It__'s sooo boring! I wished he was here. GOSH, I MISSED THOSE EYES!_

_Suddenly,a chilly wind breeze came in from a slightly opened window. Then, I saw him, sitting right next to me._

_Since I was the last one back in the classroom,there's always empty seats beside and behind me._

"_Hey",he whispered and smiled at me._

_Hypnotizing blue eyes,silver white hair,pale skin,gorgeous smile,perfect teeth. Everything,every detail made him perfect...made him Jack Frost. _

_The one and only._

_I looked intensively at my boyfriend. The one who I've been dating for over two years now. The one who loved me for who I am. The one who rescued me from a hole of darkness...and the one who I will spend the rest of my days with._

_Jack Frost._

"Hi", I whispered back. I leaned back and let out a little yawn.

"My princess is getting sleepy? Should I bring her home or not? Mmmh..."

"Mmmh...Or in order to pass my year,I could just stay here and listen and you know, taking notes for the exam. Even if the stupid teacher is a freak. Even if I'm almost bored to death."

"I get it. My girl isn't a letting-down..." He chuckled while coming closer to me.

"I will wait for you outside ok?"

"Ok...Wait 10 more minutes and I'll join you soon."

"Aah,what a beautiful time. I love the weather,look at the amazing view! Look at the snow, imagine all the fun I'll have!"

"Thanks Jack! Imagine me still here,tortured by Mrs. Weeble. It is soo painful,I'm really jealous! "

"Here,here. Stop pouting (f/n)... I still have lakes to freeze. I got to go." We then shared a kiss and he slips out of the window.

Landing on the fresh snow,he waves at me and starts jumping in the air shooting ice bolts.

"Hum! Show-off!"

**Class dismissed!**

When math was finally over,I grabbed all my stuff and ran to Sonia.

"Hey bestie! I'm heading out! Snow fight with the kids! Wanna come?"

"Oh I can't (f/n)...Sorry,I have to finish the load of homeworks and tomorrow,I pass first in french dammit! I still haven't practiced yet..."

"Geez, Catwoman-"

"Hey, don't forget I still claw people,haha."

"Yeah now,I should call you Last Minute right?"

"Better than you-know-what!"

"Well,I'll leave you and the project and whatever you have to finish okay? I promised the kids to have the biggest snowfight ever. Can't disappoint them,they'll jump on me."

"Yeah,you are so lucky! I guess you finished the homework while Weeble was talking eh?"

"Yep."

"Daaaaaarn! You even passed your presentation,you go have that snowfight! Win over the little monsters!"

"Oh,don't you worry Sonia. I have-"

Gosh,was I that stupid? I was going to say that I still have Jack on my side...It was THAT close! The others would think I'm crazy. They will never know. Even if I tell them,they won't understand a single thing. They will never understand. Nor me,nor Jack.

I was walking as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to have that awesome battle! Ha! Those kids could try but no matter how, even if it's just the two of us, they couldn't possibly beat _us._

As I was walking,I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what it was or what's it about... I just thought it was the cold playing tricks and I just shrugged. I snowball hit my shoulder.I turned back. Yeah...Jack,the Winter Spirit. The mischievous one!

I put my backpack on a rock nearby and quickly,made a huge snowball and as I prepared myself,I heard a wave of laughters. The kids were coming...Instead of throwing it at Jack,I threw it on Layla,the little Believer-girl of our neighborhood. She shrugged off the snow and started making a huge one. That 's how the battle started.

At the end of the day, finally,it was the kids who won. Unbelievable! In fact, it was reasonable and fair. We only ran out of snowballs and even if Jack Frost was there, it would be unfair to win against the kids.

Jack and I walked slowly back went to my room and sat on the bed. I yawned badly and almost fell backwards.

"Woah! Hey there princess,the snowfight was _that_ exhausting?"

"No uhm...I don't know.I've never been so tired maybe like you said, it's because of the snowfight I used too much energy. I better go to sleep better I collapsed on the floor haha."

As I stood up to the bathroom,I hold up to the door and there was black dots.

"Jack!"

The next second, he was beside me. I grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"There's black-black dots here,you see them?"

"No,this looks serious. Are you ok?"

"I-I can't stand up. I don't feel my legs anymore Jack! It's like I'm blind! Jack!I can't see you anymore,Jack!"

I was freaking out. Tears ran down my face like rainfall. What was happening,all of a sudden all darkened in front of me. It was awful! I couldn't even see Jack now...What the hell was happening?!

My heart nearly skipped a beat and as I hold Jack's sweater tightly,I felt that my fingers seem to be disconnecting from my body. I couldn't feel them either now...

Slowly,I feel like falling into a coma ,my hands let go of my boyfriend's sweater and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly. Here I was in the same dark,creepy black forest I was when I dreamt of my dad. Every night,I'd seen him standing there and then, reveal himself. Like nothing was wrong... As if he didn't even know he died from a car accident. Suddenly,out of nowhere,a voice popped near my left ear.

" Welcome back..."

I screamed like crazy.

"I see my trick finally worked. Finally out of Jack Frost's reach."

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

"Well,if I tell you know it wouldn't be so much fun..." The voice echoed throught the ghostly forest. My hands were moist and I had trouble breathing.

" Please let me go,let me out of here! Please!"

"Tssss,tssss,tsss. I told you,without you,it wouldn't be any fun."

"For me or for you?"

"The three of us of course..."

"We are only two here!"

"Oh are you forgetting Jack already,such a bad bad girl..."

My eyes widened as I heard my boyfriend's name.

"Don't you dare hurt him,you monster!"

Then,I heard loud footsteps.I turned slowly,thinking it was my dad again this time. But no,I would never think it would be _him_. All of a sudden,I remembered everything. The Book of Prophecy. Oh My God,it can't happen! Not now, not ever!

"You are such a mean girl and obviously,you are not what I expected because everyone knows who I am. Oh,well not me but my Nightmares."

"No-No NO!"

There I was,in a real,utterly nightmare where I feel trapped forever in this dark horrifying void...

With _Pitch Black_ controlling it.


End file.
